


En l'absence des hommes

by FFFORI



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies), John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Real World, Alternate Universe - World War I, Blow Jobs, Bottom John, Cheating, Crossover, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sugar Daddy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 22:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFFORI/pseuds/FFFORI
Summary: They need to please each other because of the absence of men.





	En l'absence des hommes

他十六岁，他与这个世纪一同降生。

他知道正在进行着战争。在罗马的城外：孩子们正在失去父亲母亲，父母们正在失去着孩子，爱人们正在失去彼此。他知道这些，而他不用去经历这些，因为他是Logan将军的独子，作为将军的家属在罗马生活。将军常年不在家，自从他的爱妻去世以后，他变得更加沉默。Ted宁愿他的父亲不要在家里呆着，这样他一个人和家里的意大利女仆Preston夫人还更在自在一些。女仆不会干涉他的私生活，这样能让Ted在一个对欲望感兴趣的年纪花更多的时间在探索自己的身体上。女仆是个中年意大利女人，英语还算过得去，有少许的意大利口音。她有一个儿子，看起来跟Ted差不多大，但是Ted从来听过那个金发的小男孩说英语。

Ted第一次碰见女仆的儿子是在后院里，他躺在无花果树下的躺椅上昏昏欲睡，把浅灰色T恤的下摆撩到胸口试图能多吹到一点风。罗马的夏天比加州要热太多，他刚到的时候脱光衣服一头扎进后院放满了清水的泳池里面不愿意出来，结果上岸的时候皮肤已经被晒成熟虾一样的红色。

“Belle! Belle! Belle!* （*意大利语：美女）”

他闻声转头看见了一个金发男孩，跟自己差不多的年纪，趴在后院的墙头上冲自己用意大利语喊着些什么。他一点意大利语都不会说，他也不想学，每天的生活就是趴在大理石地砖上想要男人，同时吃切成小块的蜜瓜。旁边还趴着几个年龄相仿的孩子，在那里傻笑，是不是用意大利语互相交流，然后一起冲Ted喊：“Belle! ”然后嬉笑着跑开，那个金发男孩是最后离开的，他回头对Ted抛了一个飞吻，然后和同伴一起消失在墙边。

几天后，Ted路过特莱维喷泉旁边的Gelateria Valentino冰激凌店。他突然觉得口干舌燥，浑身发烫，急切地需要一口冰冻的奶油，或者冰镇果汁什么的来满足他。他走进店里，他前面只有一位顾客，是一位肩膀宽阔，穿着合身的黑西装外套的，有着灰白卷发的男人。男人指着玻璃柜里一桶一桶彩色的冰激凌，然后轻声说了些什么，语速适中。店员替他做好了第一个冰激凌，但是伸手去取第二个蛋筒的时候却发现架子上空了。他向店里面大声喊了些什么，不一会跑出来一个金发小男孩手里拿着一摞烤好的蛋筒。Ted意识到这就是那天对自己喊话的男孩。金发男孩显然是注意到了Ted，他把蛋卷递给店员的时候嘴里叽里呱啦很快速地说了一段话，引得店员轻声笑起来。Ted听不懂，他隐约觉得这是在讨论他。但是他看见排在自己前面的男人转过身来，看着自己。男人的下颚方且充满力量感，他的肤色是橄榄棕色，并且有一双骨节分明的大手。Ted发现他在笑，笑的很温和，没有露出牙齿，只是嘴角上翘。Ted不知道怎么回应，他舌尖飞快舔过自己的嘴唇，也跟着笑了起来，露出洁白的牙齿。

灰白卷发的男人两只手里各拿了一个冰激凌，他在走出冰激凌店的门框之前又回头看了Ted一眼。但是Ted没有注意到那饱含欲望的视线，他正忙着用英语来理解意大利语。最后他放弃了，而是直接用的手指点了点冰凉的玻璃。店员帮他挖起满满一勺红色的冰激凌，Ted正要伸手去接，店员却又添了一勺，笑着对Ted说了一句话。Ted只听到里面又有“Belle”这个词。到结账的时候，他付了两个冰激凌的钱，但是店员很坚决地只收下了一半，同时重复了刚才说的那句话。

Belle, belle。Ted疑惑这个词是什么意思。但是不知道为什么，他从心底里不想知道这个词是什么意思，他也不会去问女仆的儿子为什么要对自己喊这个词。

冰激凌太大了，天气又太热。Ted只好从冰激凌的根部舔起，慌忙把融化的奶油用舌头卷进嘴里，吃的太快又把他嘴唇周围都染上了红色。Ted一开始觉得这是某种浆果的味道，但是有没有那么酸，反而带着一股齁甜。被冰的打了一个小小的喷嚏以后，他觉得这是樱桃味的。他一边吃一边沿着许愿泉的边上走着，池底散落着很多硬币。他把手伸进口袋，摸到了已经被体温捂热的一小把硬币，抓了一枚攥在手心。走到水池边上的时候，他能看到自己在水面的影子：一个在异乡土地上的十六岁美国男孩，头发已经长到肩膀了也没有剪，身上是一件毫无特点的白T恤。他松开手，硬币掉回口袋，跟其他买冰激凌的找零呆在一起。Ted想，就算把一口袋的硬币扔进池子里面，他脑子里也不可能闪过“Belle”这个词的英文。

他转身往回走，一回头看见那个冰激凌店里排在自己前面的男人坐在不远处咖啡店室外的阳伞底下。正好是面对自己的方向，坐在他对面的是一个同样穿着黑西装的男人，头发用发胶整齐地梳到脑后。

Ted没想到自己能这么快地第二次见到这个男人。当天晚上，Ted把自己蒙在被子里面自慰。他轻轻揉着自己才开始发育的乳房，用手指碾着发红的乳头，然后被刺激地夹紧双腿在亚麻床单上踢蹬，翻滚。他用手指摩擦着自己阴唇中间，想象着那是男人粗糙坚硬的手指。男孩的手指太细了，但是他又是一个饥渴的小婊子。他贪婪地伸进去，却弄疼了自己。他自己皮肤光滑的细手指只好揉弄涨鼓鼓的阴蒂换来还没吃过屌的阴道止不住地流水，但是却没法满足他。这让他委屈地啜泣起来，在肉欲的煎熬中辗转。

就在他买完冰激凌的第二天午后，他正躺在在栗树的浓荫下阅读，像平日里在家一样没穿上衣，柔软的草搔弄着他光洁的肚脐。下身的牛仔热裤有些过紧了，他能感觉到在他运动时臀部和大腿根部的布料在收紧，挤压着他酸胀的阴蒂。他曲起腿让坚韧的布料绷得更紧，勒得他微微发痛，但是他能感觉到自己湿了。他把手伸下去，隔着布料揉捏阴茎。

“叮咚----”突然响起的门铃声把他吓了一跳，今天Preston夫人放假，他扒在围墙边上探头看了一眼，发现是昨天遇见的那个方脸男人。他迈着轻快的步子跑到门口，在开门之前问道：“您好，请问找谁？”

男人的英语很流利而且没有口音，他用不急不缓的语调解释着自己的来意，说自己名叫Winston，自从自己昨天在冰激凌店遇到一位男孩以后就没法忘记这位男孩。刚一打听到男孩的住处就前来登门拜访。Ted想到男人的宽肩和大手就情不自禁地绞紧双腿，急忙把门打开。

Winston显然没料到男孩这么快地就打开门，（而且没有穿上衣，能看见胀鼓鼓的奶子。下身还穿着把大腿根勒出红印的牛仔热裤。）他感觉自己硬了。Winston一手拎着一瓶在井水里冰了一夜的番石榴汁，一手拿着一小块用油纸包好的Brie，这种Bloomy rind cheese有着纯白色的厚实表皮，而内芯则是软糯如奶油，尝起来带有成熟蘑菇的香气。他觉得男孩会喜欢这种偏甜的口味。

男孩笑嘻嘻地接过Winston手上的东西，他故意用自己的手指去摩擦男人的，然后低着头抬着眼皮去观察男人的反应。Winston嘴角轻微抽搐了一下，自作主张先进了门，然后把木头大门在身后关上。

Ted取来两个玻璃杯，倒满了Winston带来的番石榴汁。“哇，这可真好喝。谢谢您，先生。”他乖巧地笑着，用可以算得上是挑逗的速度伸出舌头舔过自己沾了奶黄色果汁的嘴角，同时在桌子底下却有意无意地让自己光裸的脚趾蹭过Winston的膝盖。Winston知道他今天就能把阴茎干进这个不知廉耻的年轻婊子的阴道里。他把奶酪掰成小块，男孩就已经急不可耐地将半个身子探过小桌，低头去用嘴唇叼Winston指尖的奶酪。男孩清洁又柔软的发丝在Winston鼻尖下晃动，他闻到了淡淡的，茉莉的香味。

Ted的嘴唇如愿以偿地碰到了男人的指尖，他的小舌轻巧地勾走那块奶酪，然后含在嘴里感受着那奶油一样的乳制品在嘴里化开。他用还残留着成熟乳香的舌头去舔弄Winston的手指，时不时抬头看看Winston。

主动的小婊子总能得到他想要的。Ted被Winston压在凉冰冰的大理石地砖上，他两下蹬掉自己的热裤，嬉笑着去解开Winston的皮带，他如愿以偿地把男人完全勃起的粗大阴茎握在手里，惊叹于那火热和巨大。Winston把手伸到Ted股间，用带着茧的指腹摩擦处子的软肉。Winston不敢相信还没有男人操过这具身子，但是男孩搂着Winston肩膀在他耳边悄悄地说出了自己的名字和自己是处的事实。他亲口对Winston说：“我想你操我，爹地。”男人把手指往里面捅了捅，引得那牡蛎似的软肉止不住地颤抖。Ted爽的尖叫起来，握着Winston的手腕不让他抽出手指，同时还主动扭着腰，上上下下地骑着男人粗大的手指上。

Winston为这淫荡的处子惊叹，他感觉自己的屌都为他变得神圣起来。他小心翼翼地插进去，同时不断用手抚摸过Ted的身体，安抚着男孩。他握住男孩含苞待放的乳轻轻在手心揉捏。男孩在Winston完全插进来的时候瞪大母鹿似的双眼，发出狂喜的吼声，背部高高弓起，在空中停留许久才兀的落回地面，喉咙深处发出饕足的低声呼噜，眯起眼睛在地板上伸展着身体。Winston感觉到一股液体喷到了自己的阴茎上，他知道男孩在刚插进去的时候就潮吹了。Ted抬腿缠上Winston的腰，催促着男人快点。

他们一直干到夕阳西下。Ted恋恋不舍地问穿好衣服的Winston明天还会来吗。Winston摇摇头，说可能三天以后再来。因为他家里还有一位妻子。他没告诉Ted这个。临走前他深深地吻着男孩，许诺自己一定会尽快再来。

实际上Winston在两天后的早晨就站在Ted的大宅前敲响了门。Ted悄悄领着Winston到自己卧室，然后提前遣Preston女士回家。尽职的女仆担心他的晚饭，男孩笑着说有朋友约他在外面吃。Winston在Ted睡觉的床上操男孩，男孩抬着屁股向后顶去迎合着男人的阴茎，软肉层层叠叠裹上去勾勒出龟头坚硬的形状，他嘴里呜呜地叫着，像小狗一样伸出舌头，奶油色的阴茎射了一次又一次。“Please! Please! Please!”Ted已经记不清这是自己第几次眼前发黑的高潮了，他摆动着细腰一下一下地骑着自己新认的意大利爹地的大屌，穴肉不断抽搐，一脸痴态。

* * *

John Wick还是知道了。起初只是因为他在丈夫的外套上闻到了栀子花的香味，（他不知道那是自己丈夫在茉莉花丛底下操一个男孩的结果。）他们家后院里没种茉莉，但是这种花不算少见。后来他发现丈夫跟自己上床的次数少了，因为Winston开始拒绝他。第一次被拒绝的时候Wick瞪大眼睛，不敢相信自己听到了什么。Winston解释说最近工作上压力很大，到处都在打仗，酒店为了维持服务得去跟各个供货商协调，有太多的事情没解决。Wick仰躺在床上，双腿架在Winston肩头，他第一次发现Winston是在埋头干他，没有眼神交流，而且一语不发。在完事之后的亲吻也只是落在脸颊和额头上，Wick能感觉到，在自己的舌头缠上他的时，Winston有了一瞬间的躲闪。

他决定找到这个贱人。John Wick是个专注而且行动力极强的人。当下一次他的丈夫在晚饭后说要去参加一个会议时，他抬头看了一眼Winston，然后点点头，继续吃着盘子里的烤猪排配甜椒酱。等到Winston出门以后，Wick迅速放下刀叉，在窗口看见自己丈夫往公司相反的地方走去，他悄悄跟在后面，发现丈夫走到一幢窗口透出灯光的house面前，敲了敲门，门几乎是立刻就开了。

是约好的；没有暗号；不是第一次了。这些想法深深地刺痛着Wick的心，他想要去相信自己的丈夫，可是就在马上他听见后院里传来嬉笑的声音，一个声音很年轻，而另一个则是自己的丈夫。Wick已经清楚了，但他的心底他是不愿意相信，他在黄泥和砖垒起来的围墙上发现了一个小孔。他不得不弯一点腰才能让眼睛对上那个孔。好像是有比他要矮的人在他之前也想要看看高墙里面的场景。Wick低下头，看了一眼。然后迅速起身，狠掐着自己的胳膊不让眼泪掉下来。他觉得回家的路变得过于漫长，罗马的夏天还是那么热，等到他走回家的时候，他脸颊上的泪已经干了。

第二天早晨，Wick跟Winston像往常一样在同一张桌子上吃了早饭，Wick没有问起昨天晚上的情况，Winston亲吻着Wick的双颊跟他道别。Wick在丈夫出门以后驻足床边看着丈夫往公司的方向走去。这才回到房间，脱下身上的睡衣，放了一缸水好好洗了个澡。然后在自己的耳后和手腕上喷上一点柑橘味的香水。他找出一件清凉的黑色真丝衬衫，然后套上一件夏款的西装外套，没打领带。他对着镜子打量了一眼，他穿了一身黑色，像是要去出席葬礼。Wick蘸着水把自己的头发梳到脑后，出门前最后对着镜子看一眼。万事俱备，只欠那贱人开门。

Wick站在紧闭的大门前，他没那么生气。他现在的心情可以算得上是好奇，他知道他自己是多么有魅力，年龄的增长没有让他显得衰老，反而让他的脸庞和气质都平添了成熟的风韵。他特别想知道，到底那个勾着Winston腰的贱人长什么样。

他没想到开门的是一个身高才到他肩膀的男孩。Wick一开始根本没意识到这位站在他面前的男孩是自己丈夫出轨的原因。他刚想开口问家里还有什么人，那男孩便伸了个懒腰，白T恤下摆提起来露出腰上青紫的手印。Wick一下不知道如何开口，看着男孩天真的眼睛，他没头没脑地来一句：“您睡了我丈夫吗？”那男孩摇摇头，看起来一脸茫然，他用英语回答Wick：“对不起，我听不懂意大利语。”

Wick又用英语重复了一遍刚才的话，这给了他更多的时间打量这个男孩。男孩看起来就是那种天真的小弟弟，甚至还带着一点傻气。但是他显然清楚他在说什么：“Winston是你的丈夫吗？他从没跟我说过这个。”Wick哼了一声：“他当然不会说。”

“你想进来聊吗，先生？外面太热了。”男孩侧身让出空间。Wick走进门的时候想，Winston可能也是这样走进门的。他的腰上突然多了一双手，男孩在身后轻轻抱住了Wick。Wick没有挣脱，他的语气很平静：“你放开我。”男孩钻到Wick怀里，抬头用湿漉漉的眼睛看着Wick：“先生，对不起。我不知道他结婚了。”Wick其实已经不怪男孩了，他第一次跟Winston做爱的时候比男孩大不了几岁。他脑子里突然闪过一个想法，然后他也这么做了。

Wick握住男孩的腰把他拉向自己，男孩的腰肉肉的，Wick能感觉到年轻的力量在皮肤下涌动。他低头用鼻尖蹭着男孩的耳朵后面，他闻到了男孩头发上茉莉花的味道：“我叫John。你呢？”

“Ted.”Ted意识到男人打算干什么，他踮起脚尖把自己的阴茎贴上男人的下腹部摩擦，同时他隔着真丝的衬衫去舔弄John的乳头。John被刺激地呜咽一声，伸手抓住了Ted的屁股揉捏。Ted吻上了John的嘴唇，男孩先伸出舌头舔湿了John唇边的胡渣，然后细细地用舌尖去勾勒John嘴唇上的纹路，他还John塞进西裤里的衬衫拽出来，把手从他的衬衫下摆伸进去，抚摸着男人结实的身体。John把手指插进男孩蓬松的发间，手掌扣住男孩的后脑勺，歪过头方便男孩与他接吻。他们一直亲到气喘吁吁才放开对方，嘴唇上沾着莹亮的唾液。

“你打算在门口做吗？”

“跟我来。”Ted拉着John的手，两人来到后院。栗树的树荫遮蔽了一部分院子，沿着墙根长着半人高的茂密的茉莉花，散发出浓烈的香气。Ted拽着John的手在花从旁躺下，然后开始脱John的衣服，John被男孩的大胆惊到：“亲爱的，这是白天，我们还在后院里。”

男孩踢掉自己的短裤后脱掉了自己的T恤：“天花板难道是你做爱的理由吗？”他翻身骑到John的身上，一双手顺着John的腹肌摸下去，他轻柔地套弄John的阴茎：“你想让我更用力吗？”John喘着气：“Yes, please.”他几乎是在呻吟了。男孩的手摸到了他微张的阴唇。Ted上上下下地抚摸着那道肉缝，一戳就会颤抖：“John，我觉得我们可以一起来。”

“你想干什么？”John来了兴趣。Ted反身跨到John身上，趴下去，低头迅速舔了一口John肿胀的阴蒂。John被痒的咯咯笑起来，明白了Ted的意思。他不甘示弱，手箍住Ted的大腿根，用舌尖戳弄着男孩张合的穴道。Ted的尖叫声都被John的阴唇堵住了。John克制不住地把腰往上弓起，将穴儿送进男孩嘴里。他自己也卖力地舔弄着，不时把手指尖戳进去，男孩受了刺激，自然是把嘴里的软肉含的更紧了。John尝到了甜头，他试探地伸了一根手指进去，湿热的软肉紧紧挤压着John的手指，不让它移动分毫。Ted被John的手指挑起了欲望，他摇着小母马似的臀部往后压去，求着John多插几根手指进来，同时他自己也扒开John的阴唇，放进一根手指浅浅地抽插。他们俩在这时倒是默契起来，同时把更多的手指插进对方的阴道，同时为自己下身传来的酸胀感而颤抖。

他们又回到亚当夏娃在伊甸园里没有咽禁果的时期，不知羞耻是何物。光裸着身体倒在茉莉花丛下寻欢作乐，气喘吁吁。他们像是第一次体验欢爱一样激情澎湃，每一寸皮肤都沾满了体液，自己的混合着对方的。他们和大航海时期的船长们一样富有探险精神，以寻找让对方惊叫的位置为乐趣。

Ted和John一直做到夕阳西下，两具身体被镀上金红色的阳光而显出一种神圣感。他们在这一天只是追求快乐，别无其他，他们身上釉似的精液和汗水仿佛升华了他们，给予一种超脱世俗的虚无感。他们在芬芳洁白的花丛中鼻尖相抵亲吻彼此，在黄昏中一切都闪耀着厚重的金色，他们俩像无忧的天使们一样，而Ted的后院就是他们的伊甸园。

然后他们去洗澡，两个人挤在陶瓷浴缸里还绰绰有余。他们替对方的身体打上肥皂，然后用掌心在皮肤上轻轻搓出浓密的泡沫。他们用光了半块肥皂，在浴缸里搓出了堆成小山的泡沫。他们在浴缸里嬉笑着亲吻彼此，直到热水冷掉才恋恋不舍地走出来，然后两人用同一块浴巾擦干身体。Ted拿出食品柜里的黄油点心，他们还沏上了一壶热茶。

“唔...我丈夫现在应该到家了。可是我不知道我应不应该回去。”John又一次伸出手取了一块点心。Ted舔着自己的手指：“你该听从你的内心。”

* * *

Winston发现今天他到家的时候Wick还没回来。他在晚餐桌上问自己的妻子：“怎么了？亲爱的？”Wick回答的很平静：“我想出去住一段时间。你最近工作挺忙的，我不想打扰你。”这把Winston吓到了，在晚上睡觉的时候，Winston翻身从背后抱住Wick，蹭着他的后颈，在Wick耳旁诉说自己想要做爱。Wick第一次开口拒绝Winston：“不，亲爱的。今天我不想要。”

第二天是个周末，Winston起床的时候几乎是中午了，他翻身摸了个空，这让他惊醒了大半。他慌忙起身，发现Wick在床头留下一封折好的信纸，没有信封。Wick在信上说自己搬出去住上几日，可能两周，可能半个月，也可能一个月。但是自己是会回来的，让Winston不要担心自己。Winston给自己倒了一杯白葡萄酒，坐在花园里叹气。他觉得Wick发现了自己出轨，但是现在Wick走了，他能不能去找他甜美的小情人呢。就在这么思索着的时候，Winston发现自己已经走出家门，往Ted的住处走去。他已经走到门口了，可是他没有抬手去敲门。Winston把这解释为自己在心里还是爱着Wick的。他转身离去，却在围墙另一侧的花园里听见了水花泼溅和嬉戏打闹的声音。他忍不住靠近墙根，然后他发现了那个像是被人为戳出来的小洞。Winston附身看去，他看到了这辈子都忘不掉的画面：他年轻的小情人身体浸在泳池里面，在替坐在泳池边上的他妻子口交。


End file.
